The dominant semiconductor technology used for the manufacture of ultra-large scale integrated (ULSI) circuits is the metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) technology. Reduction in the size of MOSFETs has provided continued improvement in speed, performance, circuit density, and cost per unit function over the past few decades. As the gate length of the conventional bulk MOSFET is reduced, the source and drain increasingly interact with the channel and gain influence on the channel potential. Consequently, a transistor with a short gate length suffers from problems related to the inability of the gate to substantially control the on and off states of the channel.
Phenomena such as reduced gate control associated with transistors with short channel lengths are termed short-channel effects. Increased body doping concentration, reduced gate oxide thickness, and ultra-shallow source/drain junctions are ways to suppress short-channel effects. However, for device scaling well into the sub-30 nm regime, approaches involving the use of fin field-effect transistors (finFETs) are being investigated to improve the short channel effects.
Generally, finFETs comprise raised source/drain regions having one or more raised channel regions, referred to as a fin. A gate dielectric and a gate electrode are formed over the fin. It has been found that finFETs provide for improved scalability as design requirements shrink and better short-channel control.